dont_starve_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of Making a Muse Page
General Things If we find your page to have... * A poorly written/not so thought out muse. * Too many grammatical errors. * (canon only) A very OOC muse Then the admins are able to and CAN delete the page. If the page is remade terribly again, you will get a ban. If the page is made better, we may keep it. Welcome! Welcome to the tips and tricks on how to make a page for your muse! I am the creator, WebminaSama, and I shall help you make a well-planned page for your muse in the Don't Starve community. First, I shall tell you how to use the Page Editor properly. Then I will give tricks, tips, and things to make your muse fitting for the Dont Starve-verse. Lets go! To Make A Page My dear viewer, you may be asking, as a newcomer to the Wikia layout "How do I even make a page FOR my muse?" Well, I can show you how. First, you will have to click the Contribute button. It is on the top-right corner of your screen. Then it pulls up this confusing menu. If your editing your page, choose Edit This Page. If your starting a new page, choose Add A Page. You will first have to give it a name. It should be the first (and last, if there is one) name of your muse If it is a canon character, also put your username in parenthesis. Then, a page editor will come up. The Page Editor There are lots of buttons. That brings lots of confusion. And with confusion, then comes havoc, chaos, and then ruin. Thank goodness, I am here to help. You see the button that says Paragraph? First, you should click that. A slide-down menu appears. Click header. I technically only use Paragraph and Header in the menu, but you can do more. Make a header. Any one. Then press enter. It will then go to Paragraph mode, and you are ready to type in your things. Now, there are 3 buttons. One has a B. That is the button that enables Bold Lettering. ''' It allows you to write in bold text. The next one has a think and slanted I. That is the ''Italics Letting Button. It allows you to write in italics. Is it just me, or is this fancy? ''The final one is not a letter at all. It is a Link Button. Yes, you can link to stuff using it and some text. And yes, I purposely made it go to the wrong type of link page on wikipedia. There is also a button with an underlined A, but ill get to that one day. The next button is the insert button. It inserts stuff such as... * Media (pictures and videos) * A gallery of media. * A numbered list. * A bullet list (which i am using right now) * A template. * A reference (THE CAKE IS a lie) * A reference list. * And a table. Flip the table. And thats about it. Tips for Making A Muse The names of muses '''have to start with W or M. No exceptions. Balance out the muse with flaws. And low stats. i hate wes tho And thats all I got for this page. ~WebminaSama~